


Mistress Felicity Takes Control

by LadyShema587



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Leather, NSFW, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Surburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a flash fiction prompt that got out of hand and is getting a separate home so I can add part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 was written for Flash Fiction prompt #43 but I found I couldn’t leave it there.

It wasn’t that Felicity didn’t enjoy sex. She did. A lot in fact. She wasn’t shy about initiating sex. And she certainly wasn’t shy with Oliver

He was a more than adequate lover. He wouldn’t even focus on his own pleasure until she’d orgasmed at least once. And often he made a game out of seeing how many times she could come in a single night.

So Felicity was thoroughly satisfied with her and Oliver’s sex life.

There was still this nagging part of her that wanted to please him as much as he pleased her. The thought of Oliver had her mercy made her shiver and ache. 

It was really too bad that men couldn’t experience multiple orgasms. Not that Oliver’s recovery time was anything to frown at. His record was currently four times in one night. Four times for him translated into almost twice as many for her. She’d really needed the soak in the mud tub the next day as much as he needed the protein shakes he’d guzzled. 

That had been at that glorious spa in Southern California so no doubt the utter relaxation and sea breezes had played a role. Plus they still had the heady feeling of newly being together and learning one another’s bodies going for them. 

Even though they were past the overwhelming I-have-to-have-you-now-because-I-can phase of their relationship Felicity wanted to please Oliver half as much as he pleased her. 

So while Oliver was in their kitchen cleaning away the delicious meal he’d prepared Felicity was readying her surprise.

She had been toying with a pseudo bondage dominant/submissive fantasy for a while. She’d read a little about the BDSM lifestyle and while she didn’t see anything wrong with adults fulfilling desires in a safe, healthy way there would be no leather whips or chains in hers and Oliver’s sex life. 

Ultimately, she ended up only borrowing aspects that intrigued her and she thought Oliver would enjoy. Still, considering Oliver’s past physical restraints would have to be approached carefully. 

She figured the safety of their bedroom and her approach would help alleviate any misgivings he might experience. Tonight was ultimately about pushing ones boundaries and comfort level. It would be an interesting test for them. And entirely safe. If it didn’t work, it didn’t work. Safe words existed for a reason. 

Her two biggest concessions to this little BDSM roleplay she ordered online.

They were obviously designed for adult play time but Felicity went with black so they were less obnoxious looking. 

The second was a handcrafted leather corset built specially from her measurements. 

To say it fit like a glove didn’t do it justice. It hugged her body like a second skin but was surprisingly comfortable. She loved how it made her feel. The leather made her stand up straight and imbued her with immediate authority. Luckily she still had the fishnet stockings she’d bought in Vegas with the stilettos for their role play foray. 

So Felicity slid into the outfit, fluffed her curled hair and applied bright red lipstick before going to the kitchen to spring her surprise on Oliver.

The red ribbon she toyed with was an afterthought but she thought having her hands occupied helped to amplify the authority in her voice. Plus it foreshadowed all she was offering for the night.

Oliver didn’t hear her heels until she stepped off the carpeted great room into the kitchen but he sensed her approach and asked, “So you want to start the next season of Parenthood or do you want to watch a movie?”

“Neither. I don’t feel like watching TV tonight.”

He turned at the sound of her heels on the tiled floor. He had been sure she was changing into more comfortable clothes after dinner. He was facing her before she finished speaking. 

The sight of Felicity standing in her kitchen in black leather and fishnets made his mouth gape. The shock transformed into lust so quickly Oliver had to grab the kitchen island separating them for support. 

“Felicity…” Oliver began to question fully aware his voice had dropped several decimals.

“It’s Mistress Felicity,” Felicity corrected dragging the taunt red ribbon down her chest. “Or if you’d prefer, Miss Smoak.”

Oliver was captivated by the sight of his incredibly sexy girlfriend as he had never seen her before. The red of her lips and the ribbon was crazy erotic against the black leather. 

“Mistress Felicity,” Oliver answered moving carefully around the kitchen island that he was still touching for support. 

He stopped a couple of feet from her and eagerly took in her full appearance. The extra inches from the heels allowed her to reach his shoulder height. Seeing her long legs encased in black fishnet had his fingers itching to touch her. What would her soft body feel like swathed in cool, tight leather?

He was instantly moving toward her. 

“Just a second…” She commanded stopping him with her tone. “We need to establish a few parameters. First, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Good. Are you prepared to surrender yourself to me? To submit complete control to me?” 

“Are you going to tie me up?”

“Yes. In so many ways. Do you want this Oliver?”

Oliver shook his head in agreement.

“Use words, Oliver,” Felicity commanded. 

“Yes,” he replied surprised at how graveled his voice sounded.

“Okay. Choose a safe word.”

Oliver studied her carefully and with an arched eyebrow replied, “Red.”

Felicity smiled but shook her head. “No. It needs to be something inconspicuous. Something that you would not normally say in the bedroom.” 

Oliver studied her lips and knew she had a point. He was already picturing her using them to mark his chest. 

“Okay, in that case I choose soufflé.”

Felicity smiled and nodded her head with acceptance. 

When he stepped toward her this time, Felicity stopped him with her outstretched hand. “I’ll tell you when you can touch me.”

Oliver acquiesced and gripped his hands tightly at his sides.

“Give me your wrists.”

Oliver immediately held his hands up between them and watching captivated as she looped the red ribbon several times around them before tucking the ends underneath.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Was this the evening’s restraints? 

Felicity gripped the loosely connected thread and said simply, “Come.”

When she led him to their bedroom, Oliver took a minute to take in the dimmed lights and lit candles before his attention fell on the bed. She’d stripped all the normal blankets off and instead left pillows and sheets of crimson satin. Felicity obviously wanted this very much because she’d taken an effort to create a certain mood.

When she un-snaked the ribbon from his hands, he couldn’t resist pulling her into his arms. Even knowing it wouldn’t last and that he was probably breaking the rules they had just established. He was so in awe of her and the steps she’d taken to create this surprise that he just had to show her. He kissed her deeply loving how she sank into him and immediately opened beneath his mouth.

They separated only when the need for air demanded it and Oliver looked at her, “I love you, Felicity.”

She was still breathing heavily from the kiss but smiled at his words as their foreheads rested against one another. “I love you, too.”

With a single shake of her head, Felicity pulled out of his arms and transformed before his eyes.

“But I didn’t say you could touch me, Oliver,” Felicity drew herself up straight and locked him in place with a heated stare. “You will be punished for your impertinence.” 

Oliver was salivating at the sight of Felicity taking control. There was an edge to her voice and demeanor that he had only ever experienced when she was angry. A side of Felicity that he never really got to enjoy since she was usually angry because of something he had done.

But now Felicity held the power and he was finding that he liked it. 

“Take your shirt off.”

He immediately grasped the bottom hem and pulled the garment from his body. It fell to the floor forgotten. 

Felicity raked heated eyes over his chest, “Now your jeans.”

She couldn’t help licking her lips with anticipation as he unbuttoned his jeans and tugged his jeans down his legs.

He was left standing before her in gray boxer shorts and white socks. Felicity couldn’t help the smirk of pride that graced her lips at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend. She decided to prolong the vulnerability he must be feeling and began a slow walk around his body to take in the full effect. 

Besides, this evening and her ensemble really did lend itself to theatrics. 

Oliver shook with the effort to remain still. He’d been turned on from the moment she appeared in the kitchen and she’d barely even touched him. He couldn’t stop his head turning to watch her in her circumnavigation. 

She returned to her previous position and with a firm voice commanded, “Get into bed.” 

He went to sit on the edge of their bed as she turned to watch him. 

“Against the head board,” she directed.

So Oliver propelled himself backwards on the bed with a few movements of his arms until his back hit the soft pillows. 

Only when he was settled did Felicity began to move toward the bed. Her movements were slow and precise. One fishnet clad leg in front of the other she glided toward him. The corset so tight it pushed her breasts higher than normal her movements providing the slightest jiggle of the soft flesh. 

She climbed in the right side of the bed took one of his hands in hers and drew it toward their headboard. 

Oliver wanted to fall head first into the breasts she was displaying above him but instead she drew his attention to something tied to their headboard. Handcuffs. Handcuffs wrapped in cushioned black fabric. One cuff connected to the base of the headboard and the other waiting to be attached to his wrist.

“Okay?” Felicity asked.

Oliver shook his head yes in reply but Felicity waited so he said, “Yes.”

She clicked the metal beneath the deceptively soft cuff around his wrist and he immediately knew he was at her mercy.

Oliver tugged experimentally at the first handcuff. His hand could only move a few inches from the sturdy headboard. He thought longingly of the red ribbon. She really wasn’t kidding about tying him up. He wondered if he could tamp down his innate survival instincts and tolerate the sweet torture ahead of him.   
Despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins so far he felt confident that his body was reacting out of desire not fear.

“Don’t go dislocating any fingers to get out of these cuffs,” Felicity warned after she locked the second cuff in place. “I have intricate plans for your fingers on my body at some point tonight.”

Oliver’s growl in response made his chest shake beneath her as she straddled his body and teasingly ran her fingers down his chest. Her fingers were painted bright red to match her lipstick. 

“What’s your safe word, Oliver?”

“Soufflé.”

“Good,” Felicity purred as her fingers toyed with the band of his boxers. “Let’s begin. Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of peeling the garment from his body like he expected Felicity ran a single finger under the expanse of the band as it rested across his waist.

Then she took her hand and ignored his erection straining beneath the fabric to cup his balls. Her slight squeeze and delectable pressure made him close his eyes in pleasure. 

Almost immediately felt Felicity released him. He opened his eyes to see her hovering above his body.

“Oh…there you are,” Felicity teased. Her nails scrapped down his ridiculously muscled thighs as her legs rested on either side of him. “Are you ready to pay attention now?”

Oliver groaned biting his lip. He never would have thought Felicity had this side to her. The little vixen was trying to drive him crazy. She really wanted to dominate every aspect of his encounter. 

This was Felicity the woman he loved beyond reason. They’d spent nearing very minute of the last few months together. They’d had more sex in more ways than Oliver had ever had with one partner in his life. But this… this was something different for them.

Oliver was overcome with sensation. The slick sheets beneath him, Felicity’s soft lips as she kissed and caressed his chest, the tinkling of her hair. He was captivated by the sight the perfect impressions of her lips on his chest when her tongue snaked out to encircle his right nipple.

He thrust his hips up barely managing to touch her body as she held herself prostrate over him. Her body heat did not compare to the raging heat of his own body so her leather outfit felt cool against his skin.

Oliver half expected another reprimand for his unprompted movements but instead Felicity settled her body carefully on his middle directly above his groin. She released his nipple and blew on it before turning her attention to the opposite nipple. It was her teeth tugging playfully that had Oliver uttering obscenities. Oliver lost track of time when she finally cooled the sharpness of his teeth with her warm mouth and carefully suction. Time keeping was made further difficult when her hands finally moved beneath his too tight boxers.

She stroked, cupped and overall teased him but the fabric and her mouth on his chest limited her movements. 

The tightening of her fingers around him had him moaning her name and near begging, “Felicity… you feel soooo good…”

“Ah… ah…” Felicity reprimanded with her teeth against his stomach where she’d been tracing his abs with her tongue, “It’s Mistress or Miss tonight…”

She withdrew her hands from his boxers and stood above him on the bed. Her fishnet clad legs in the heels looking miles long as she straddled his prostrate body. “I guess you’ll just have to be taught a lesson.”

Oliver was forced to watch as she pushed her chest forward to reach behind her and lower the zipper of the corset. He held his breath as she peeled the leather from her body lifting each leg to step out of it. Seeing her naked except for the fishnet stockings and heels, he was sure he’d never seen anything sexier in his life.

When she carefully lowered herself to sit on his stomach, he couldn’t help the way his body lifted up obviously wishing it was thrusting into hers. 

He gasped at the feel of her soft skin on his stomach. He was completely thunderstruck when she spread her legs wide and brought her own hand to her glistening center with a one word command, “Watch.”

Like he could do anything else… 

He was forced to watch as she worked two and then three fingers inside herself as her ass rocked on his stomach. She was so close that he could smell her desire especially as his stomach got wetter with every move she made. He’d never seen her this turned on and been unable to touch her. He unconsciously jerked against the restraints. 

She looked so gorgeous that he had momentarily forgotten about his own raging erection. God damn he wanted to see her fall. 

“Come on, Felicity,” Oliver heard his voice urging her. “You’re almost there. Press higher. Grind against your thumb. Move faster.” His desire was weeping from his cock. Oliver couldn’t remember ever being so far gone. 

She followed his directions to the letter. Her body winding tighter and tighter until her eyes closed and her head lulled back and her body jerked erratically. 

He reached instinctively to catch her before she fell but the handcuffs prevented him. Instead he raised his knees and she slumped back against them. He panted along with her as it took several minutes for her to recover and open her eyes again.

“Although you weren’t asked, your directions were very good,” Felicity relaxed demeanor hadn’t quashed the authority she yielded. She carefully withdrew her soaked fingers from her center. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Oliver’s erection was painful now as it had her luscious ass to press against. 

Felicity licked her tongue once down her wet fingers before presenting them before his own mouth.

He greedily took her fingers into his mouth and lapped at her juices before sucking every last flavor from them.

Felicity finally had to pull them from his mouth as she raised to her knees on either side on his body and leaned down to kiss him regardless of the taste of herself in his mouth. Their tongues met and fought for control. 

The feel of her body and the taste of her mouth brought the ferocity of his own desire back to the forefront.

Felicity drew her lips from him and wasted no time scooting down his body to rest in between his spread legs. 

She finally grasped the boxer shorts in her hands and maneuvered them down and off his body. Finally she took his dick in her hands without any obstructions and stroked him. She gripped him firmly with hands experienced and knowledgeable of what he liked. Just when he was getting used to and responding to her rhythm she slowed and leaned her head down. He watched transfixed as she peppered kisses from his bellybutton to the tip of his penis. The impression of her lips faint now but the color still stood out on his skin.

Despite the fact he observed her every movement when she licked the head of his penis, Oliver’s hips arched off the bed. She immediately stopped teasing and drew him into her mouth. 

Oliver was in heaven. His body tense and ready to erupt. But as amazing as her mouth felt Oliver knew her pussy would feel ten times better. He really wanted to drill into her and fill her tighten around him before she screamed her own release. That meant he had to stop her.

“Feli city….” He gasped for breath as he looked down at her mouth and blonde head moving over him. He growled when he felt his dick hit the back of her throat. She was closer to deep throating him than she’d ever been. 

“Felicity… you gotta… stop… Felicity, I’m gonna… Stop!” Felicity looked up at him but didn’t remove him from her mouth.

“Souffle. Souffle” Oliver gasped the words desperately.

Felicity instantly stopped her ministrations and withdrew so her body wasn’t immediately touching him any longer.

Oliver was covered in sweat and fought to calm his pulse as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes at the sight of her swollen lips and smudged lipstick.

“You okay?” Felicity asked a sensual sway to her body as she stared down him.

Taking her in Oliver felt his dick twitch . He was so erect that the weight of his erection left his penis resting against his stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was wet more from her saliva and his own desire.

He jerked helpless against the handcuffs moving the entire bed down with the effort.

“Felicity… Felicity I want you. Please let me fuck you. Please….”

Felicity was instantly moving her body on top of his. Their mouths met in a hunger that was sloppy, a tangle of tongues and teeth. When he felt her take his dick in her small hands and hold him up to meet her sinking body he bit her lip in response. 

Her wet center slowly sinking down onto him was heaven and hell at the moment.

She felt incredible. Somehow tighter and wetter than he’d even anticipated. 

He wanted so much to hold her steady and pound into her. His body demanded release but more than that he craved feeling her come around him. 

He had little leverage in this position. And with his hands restrained he had even less. 

He knew Felicity loved being on top when they made love but frankly it wasn’t his preferred position to finish in. He usually let her work her way to an orgasm on top before moving them into another position. But Felicity was calling the shots tonight and doubted the handcuffs were coming off until she deemed them. 

But Felicity was in control. She didn’t immediately start moving up and down him choosing instead to roll her hips. 

She couldn’t achieve quite the speed that he did but she was certainly a breathtaking sight bouncing above his prostrate body. And what she lacked in speed and coordination she compensated for by squeezing her vagina muscles tightly on every downward thrust. 

“Holy… oh fuck…” Oliver was barely conscious of the words coming from his mouth as his eyes slammed shut at the delicious pressure she exerted around him.

He was simultaneously relived and disappointed when she stilled above him.

He opened his eyes to her leaning down close to his mouth. “Eyes open, Oliver,” she demanded through raspy breath. Her kiss was meant to convey control. 

Normally he would take great pride in producing that effect in her voice but he was struggling to hold himself together. How he hadn’t come already was beyond him. Every synapse in his body was focused on where he was buried in her tight center. He was only barely aware of the easy movements of his hips that allowed minute pushes against her clenching walls.

“Damn…” Felicity swore pulling her tongue from his mouth. She raised her body above his again and resumed her hip rolls and thrusts as she spoke. “You know… this wasn’t part of the plan…” she punctuated each thought by a downward movement.

Oliver struggled to focus on her words with his eyes and mind captivated by their joined bodies

“This was going to be… just for you… I was going to drive you crazy… see how long I could prolong your release. But you feel… so… damn… good” she grinded against him to emphasize the point “New plan… let’s… come… together.”

Oliver growled through the fog of lust. 

That had only happened once before and completely by accident. An amazing incredible accident but still… 

He shook in head in agreement as he pushed against the bed with his feet trying desperately to gain more leverage for his hips to thrust harder against her.

Felicity quit playing and doubled the speed of her hips one of her hands resting on his abs for support so she could bring the other to finger her clit.

Both of their mouths fell open with a litany of moans and gasps as they worked toward completion together. Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity. He was absolutely captivated by the blissful torment he saw writ on her face.

She seemed to sense his eyes on her because her own opened wide and locked with his. A hard combined joining and Felicity’s incredible tightening around him was all it took for them to careen into bliss. Oliver’s loud groans only being overtaken by Felicity’s screams of pleasure.

She collapsed on top of him the weight of her soft body feel delicious. He could tell she was as drained as he was. Sweat covered her back and he knew his own body as well. She’d feel the cold air soon.

He turned his head as best he could and kissed her head through her hair. He was still handcuffed to the bed. 

She grumbled with a mixture of satisfaction and exhaustion “If being in control means I have to be the first one to kill the afterglow… I don’t want to be in control anymore.”

Oliver chuckled and kissed her cheek that was now covered in her hair “Felicity… uncuff me and we’ll get right back to the afterglow.

She shot up immediately at his words. “Oh crap… ooohh” Not only had she forgotten about the handcuffs she’d forgotten that he was still inside of her. Her abrupt movements caused his soft penis to brush her tender walls. She carefully climbed off of him and moved to retrieve the key to the cuffs.

She released his right arm and then the left running her hands lovingly over the wrists that had been bound. “I’m sorry,” she said kiss each freed hand.

Oliver kissed her passionately and used his freed hands to draw her body against his. He scooted down on the bed and curled her tightly into his arms. “Nothing… to… be… sorry… for …” Oliver replied between kisses. 

It was quite a while before any more words were spoken. Oliver had begun to think Felicity was falling asleep when she whispered, “To be honest… I missed your hands on me. I think that’s the first time… I’ve come… without you touching me… And I definitely like your hands on me better.”

Oliver smiled running his hands over her soft body in his arms, “Good. Because I can’t keep my hands off of you and making you come is my favorite thing in the world.” 

“Anytime, anywhere…” Felicity’s mumbled words were barely audible as she drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not beta'd so I'm sure there are mistakes. I will happily fix any you want to point out. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did please comment. ;)
> 
> If you want to see a reversal of this scenario please read [Touch Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3963649/chapters/11327629)


End file.
